Scenes from a Campus: Makoto & Ami
by Parched Dreamer
Summary: A oneshot collection detailing the day-to-day lives of Makoto and Ami, and their budding relationship on campus. College AU.
1. Bitten

A/N: Hi all. It's been a while. I've been in a bit of a funk in terms of writing and just life in general. Fortunately, I'm back on my feet as I've gained a better hold of my shit (or so I'd like to hope). Most importantly I've been writing again. Anyway, that's enough about me. What I have here is basically a planned collection of ficlets set in a fictional upstate New York liberal arts college where Makoto and Ami are first-year students. I know, I know, it's not canon, they're portrayed as Japanese Americans, yabba dooba yabbaa, but I'll do my best to have them remain true to their original personalities. Let's see where this goes. And of course, please let me know your thoughts/comments/laments/etc. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko's lovely ladies. If I did I'd put them in a girl group and make mad money off of them by sending them to China.

* * *

 **Bitten**

Ami had always been a good listener. Especially when it came to directions. Yet on this night, she found her attention slipping away from the sleepy voice of the RA, away from all the do's and don'ts of a resident at Wordham Hall.

"And please don't let me catch you with an open container," the RA said. "I don't like bein' the bad guy, but I'm gonna have to be one if any of y'all decide to break the rules. That's just me doin' my job."

The RA kept droning on, but none of his words registered in Ami's mind. Her eyes were glued to one individual who, unlike the other freshmen at the meeting, sat comfortably with an easy smile on her face. She was by far—at least in Ami's opinion—the most enticing girl she had seen in her first week at college.

Ami could not settle on why she found the girl to be so attractive. Perhaps it was her eyes—warm emerald green, brimming with mischief. Or her hair—voluminous waves of brown that framed her high cheekbones. Or her lips—full and pink. Absolutely kissable.

It wasn't like Ami to get distracted like this. She believed in self-control. Her whole lifestyle was grounded in it. Like logic, it was simply a matter of prioritizing, a tightly wound system that allowed her to postulate foreseeable outcomes. However, an anomaly presented itself in the system from time to time, and Ami knew from experience that this one was a virus. And a powerful one at that too.

She threw another look at the brunette sitting across from her. She caught the girl in the middle of a yawn, her chest thrown outwards, her back curving sensually against the couch she leaned on. Once again, Ami felt warmth swelling from the pit of her stomach and to her chest.

"Are you okay? You look a little feverish," her roommate whispered to her.

Ami shook her head. "I'm fine, Usagi. It's just a little hot in here."

"It really is," Usagi replied, fanning herself. "The weather here is constantly PMSing. Like, in the morning it's cold enough that you have to throw on a sweater, but come noon, everyone's dying from the heat!"

"That's so true. But hey, that's upstate New York for you."

"I know, right? I totally should've gone to ASU instead. At least it's nice and sunny there. But Daddy was like, 'Usagi, I'm not paying for your college education for you to turn into a party animal.' Geez, talk about having faith in your own daughter."

"You'll certainly be getting your money's worth here, though."

"You think so? I dunno. Everyone seems so intelligent here and I'm just like 'hey, I can count to ten'! Like, I was a 100% sure I was getting rejected, but boy, you should've seen the look on my mom's face when I showed her the acceptance letter. She gave me this look like she was seeing me for the first time in her life. It was priceless."

"She must've been very happy for you."

"It took her a while. She thought I was playing a prank on her."

The girls burst into fits of muffled laughter. Ami glanced at the RA, but he didn't take any notice of the noise they were making. Barely anyone was listening to his drawling at this point. When the girls had regained their composure, Ami directed her gaze once more to the lovely brunette, who at the moment appeared incredibly absorbed in looking at her fingernails.

Then the RA said, "Alrighty then. That's all I've gotta say for now. Why don't we wrap things up by doing introductions?"

Ami felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't do this right now, especially not after those awkward interactions at freshmen orientation. Why did RAs and OLs insist on making people uncomfortable by forcing interaction? And why, oh, just why was she placed in this situation in front of HER of all people?

"Would anyone like to go first?" The RA looked around him.

The room was all silence and nervous smiles. Ami realized her palms were sweaty. She really wanted someone to go before the RA started calling on people. She looked at Usagi, who sat with her knees drawn to her chin, her lips perked in a tiny smile. Her roommate looked back at her and shrugged. Then she raised her hand.

"Go ahead. Tell us your name, where you're from, and what you're planning on studying here," said the RA almost mechanically.

"Hi everyone," Usagi chimed, "My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm from Evergreen, Massachusetts. I'm not sure what I'm gonna be studying here, but I do plan on making popcorn after this meeting is over. Nice to meet you all!"

Laughter abounded the room.

"That's an excellent plan," the RA said, his usually stony eyes now tinged with amusement. "Okay, who's next?'

A hand went up. Ami raised her eyes and saw that the brunette had volunteered.

Pushing herself off the couch in one fluid motion, the girl stood up and cracked a toothy grin. She was tall, at least 5 feet 9.

"Hey, what's up," she began. "I'm Makoto, Mako for short. I'm from Oakridge, New Hampshire and I plan on studying environmental science. Hope to have a good year with you all."

 _God_ , Ami thought. _I could listen to her talk forever_. She found herself gazing at Makoto once again. Her mind was a blur. No thought of cool reason could bring her out of her current state. She knew she was indulging herself, but there was nothing more gratifying than dipping into what she considered were forbidden pleasures. No, scratch that. These could no longer be forbidden let alone restrained. The glass had been tipped over the moment she had set eyes on Makoto.

Suddenly, Ami felt her breath hitch in her throat. Makoto was looking directly at her. Her gaze was steady and curious and Ami could not turn away. Instead—and to her complete surprise—she sent Makoto a soft smile. Her cheeks were burning—her heart palpitating. But none of it mattered because Ami could not deny herself the pleasure of getting lost in those deep, green eyes.

And Makoto smiled back.

When Ami finally looked away, the RA had called on her four times.


	2. You Live On My Floor

**"You Live On My Floor"**

On an especially idyllic Thursday afternoon, Ami found herself in the Wordham courtyard with Usagi and other students who had all agreed to an impromptu volleyball match. Naturally, Ami had been studying, but she had let herself be persuaded since she—as Usagi had so eloquently described—studied her head off that she could teach her classes if she wanted. And her roommate had made a good point. A little break really wouldn't hurt.

Minako Aino, a cheery blonde who lived on the 3rd floor, took the first serve. Having been a volleyball superstar in high school, her form was nothing short of graceful. The opposite could be said for Usagi. She yelped when the volleyball smacked right off her forehead, knocking her backwards and down to the grass.

"Oh my go—od!" Minako cried as she ran to where Usagi lay. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Usagi lifted her head and smiled feebly. "Don't worry about me. This happens a lot."

"Can you stand?" Ami asked, reaching out a hand.

"I think so."

"It doesn't look like it will bruise," Ami said matter-of-factly as she examined Usagi's forehead. "Are you sure you don't need to go see the nurse?"

"I'm fine, I really am!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have served so hard," said Minako, her eyes laced with guilt.

"Minako, it's fine. Please don't worry about it," Usagi replied with a smile. "I have to stop being such a klutz, that's what. Ow!"

Usagi felt her left elbow. There was blood on her fingers.

"That's a bad scrape. We need to get it disinfected," said Ami.

"Oh, this is nothing. Let's keep playing!"

"I think you should get that patched up first, Usagi," said Minako.

"Really, guys? It's only a scrape. Oh, that's actually bleeding quite a lot."

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the health center," Ami said, taking hold of Usagi's arm. "We'll be right back," she told Minako.

The health center was a small, square building squeezed between two faculty houses on Ginsberg Boulevard. It was a mere two-minute walk from Wordham. Inside, the center looked no different from a local clinic, the only exception being the basket full of cheap condoms and stacks of STD prevention pamphlets set out by the front desk.

After checking in, Usagi was led away by a middle-aged nurse. The treatment would take five minutes at most. Ami decided to spend that time by going over some terms for Organic Chemistry 101. Taking a seat adjacent to the front desk, she whipped out her phone, tapped on her 'notes' application, and began.

 _The molecular formula for chlorophyll c1: Carleton Harvard Oxford Northwestern Michigan, C_ _35_ _H_ _30_ _O_ _5_ _N_ _4_ _Mg. The C2 group of said chlorophyll consists of -CH_ _3_ _with a double C17-C18 bond of porphyrin. Both c1 and c2 possess the same set of groups with the exception of C8. C8 of c1 is -CH_ _2_ _CH_ _3_ _whereas for c2 it is -CH=CH_ _2_. _Occurs in various algae. Algae is green._ _Chlorophyll makes it green. Green is the color of Makoto's eyes. Makoto's eyes are gorgeo—_

Ami put down her phone, pursing her lips. Not again. To be frank, Ami agreed to volleyball because she had been distracted. What was supposed to be a thorough review of orgo nomenclature was reduced to a hazy hour of thinking about Makoto. It was all nonsense. She was in college for heaven's sake! She wasted enough time in high school crushing on girls whom she knew would never return her feelings.

 _Breathe_ , Ami thought. _You've gone through this before. She's hot, so the chances of her being single are a 150 to 1. And let's not forget that she may be straight. How many gay girls would even consider applying here anyway? But then again, she could be bisexual…but then, how would I approach her? Ooh I don't know, I don't know anything about this stuff. Wait a minute. How can I even assume that she's bisexual? Get real, you haven't even talked to her yet! You're sitting here conjuring false hope when you don't even have the guts to face the very person you—no. No, no, no. Nope..._

 _...I need to relax._

 _I already have way too much on my plate to get worked up like this._

She shoved her phone into her pocket and sighed. Could she really push against these thoughts? A part of her remained a staunch fighter, while another wished to grab the handle that would fling open the gates altogether. The chair was cushy but she felt like she was sitting on a bed of needles. She had to prioritize. And fast. A high wave was rising and Ami knew the dam needed repairs.

Then Makoto strode into the health center.

Wearing black leggings and a neon tank top.

Bare shoulders glistening in a sheen of sweat.

Damp hair pulled back by a Nike headband.

Green eyes glittering with unrestrained energy.

And Ami looked.

She looked.

And looked.

And looked.

 _Gah!_

Quickly, she dropped her eyes to her lap and pulled out her phone. Her fingers danced to an imaginary tune over the phone screen as she prayed for no one to see the blush deepening on her face. Of all the places she could run into her, _her_ , HER, **WHY HERE?**

With her head down, Ami listened. Makoto was talking to the front desk lady.

"Hi, you got any painkillers?"

"Only Tylenol, hon. D'you have a cold?"

"It's my shoulder. It hurts like hell."

"Did you bump it somewhere?"

"No, not that I remember."

"You mighta pulled a muscle. Were you doing heavy lifting of any sort?"

"No, just some circuit training. It started acting up maybe 30 minutes after I left the gym to go running."

"Okay, I'll let the nurse know. Why don't you have a seat, hon."

"Thanks."

Footsteps. Even with her head down Ami could tell that Makoto was getting closer. Footsteps. There were seven other seats in the room and Makoto was coming to take the one…

…right next to Ami.

Ami froze to her seat. Her fingers jerked to a stop. She stared at her phone hard, wishing she could crawl into its 5 by 2 screen.

Too close. A whiff of Makoto's scent was enough to spike Ami's heartbeat. She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaling only when her chest expanded to its full volume. It didn't help. Her heart continued to pound. What had she expected? The only way out of this was to get up and leave. It seemed all too simple. What about Usagi? She would message her, tell her that she had to get something. No, that was a terrible excuse. It was terrible to even consider leaving without Usagi.

Then Ami heard Makoto chuckle. Without lifting her head, Ami chanced a look out the corner of her eye. Makoto was definitely looking at her. That was it. Ami was trapped for good.

"Whatcha staring at?" Makoto asked, leaning towards Ami.

Mustering every trace of nerve left in her, Ami raised her head, locking eyes with Makoto. She tried to speak, but her throat felt like sandpaper. On the other hand, Makoto seemed amused.

"Just wondering, 'cause you've been staring at a blank screen," she said.

Ami looked down at her phone again, clearing her throat. "I…I was just thinking about something."

 _Idiot!_ Ami cursed mentally. _Who would ever buy that?_

Makoto laughed. Her husky tones sent a delightful chill crawling down Ami's spine. "I didn't mean to pry. I'm Makoto by the way."

At first Ami could only stare blankly at the hand outstretched in front of her. This would be the first time she would touch Makoto, and the mere thought of it fed the butterfly flames in her stomach. Slowly, she took Makoto's hand in hers, feeling a warmth she hadn't felt in ages.

"I'm Ami." They shook hands.

"I know," Makoto said, nodding. "You live on my floor. I'm surprised we haven't talked yet."

Ami was thrilled to hear that Makoto actually recognized her. She hoped the smile on her face wasn't as big as it felt to be. "Same here. I…I've definitely seen you on campus several times, but I never had the chance to say hi at Wordham."

Makoto grinned and stretched her arms. "Wordham's a crowded dorm. Just trying to meet everyone on your floor is a chore."

"Yes…it sure is," Ami trailed off. She wanted to ask Makoto so many things, but her tongue stayed heavy and limp.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Makoto asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hunh? Oh, yes. My friend scraped her elbow during a volleyball game."

"Ouch. Hope it's not too bad."

"She's fine. I really wish she could be more careful though."

"She's the sort that trips on her own feet, huh?"

Ami smiled. She was grateful that Makoto was steering the conversation. "You could say that. What are you here for?"

"My left shoulder hurts for some reason," Makoto grimaced.

Ami drew her eyes to Makoto's bare shoulder. The muscle beneath the skin seemed taut although there wasn't a bruise in sight. Then an idea struck Ami, an idea so against her nature that it left her incredulous of its origin. But this was the best way to do it. She would do this in trickles. The deluge would have to come much later.

Raising her hand, Ami directed an innocent gaze at Makoto. "May I?"

Makoto blinked in surprise, but then caught on to what Ami intended to do. She shifted her position so Ami could feel her aching shoulder.

"It feels pretty tight," Ami said in the best neutral tone she could manage. "Have you put any ice on it?"

Makoto shook her head. "I came here straight from my run."

"You should though." Ami rolled her palm upwards, tracing the firm contour of Makoto's shoulder. "I think you may have pulled a muscle."

"That's the thing. I can't remember hurting it in any way!"

"Your body can pick up on pain much later on," Ami said, drawing her hand away. "Do you work out often?"

"Whenever I can. I love working up a good sweat."

"Yes. No wonder you're so fit."

Makoto flashed a dazzling grin. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

Ami flushed again. "Oh no, I'm not…"

"Ami!" Usagi called out. "I'm do-one! Thank you so much for waiting!"

"Not at all. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yup! It's only a scrape after all." She smiled at Makoto. "Hi neighbor!"

"Hey," Makoto smiled back.

"You know each other?" Ami asked.

"Yes...it's actually a pretty funny story," Makoto said.

Usagi shook her head. "Not here, Makoto, unless you're trying to kill me with embarrassment…LIKE LAST TIME."

"Whoa, whoa," Makoto raised her hands. "I'm not trying to put anyone in the spotlight here."

"What happened?" Ami asked.

Smiling somewhat forcefully, Usagi grabbed Ami by the arm, standing her up. "That's a story for another day, roomie. What say we go back and finish our game?"

Ami made to protest, but realized this was the perfect chance to leave the health center without making it awkward. And so, she obliged Usagi, but not before throwing a soft smile at Makoto.

Later that night, Ami lay in bed thinking about what Makoto told her before she left with Usagi.

 _Hope to see you around._

Smiling, Ami wrapped the covers around her. _I hope so too._


	3. A World of Their Own

**A World of Their Own**

Everyone has a way of unwinding. For Ami, it was taking solitary walks in the Larson Glen. Every Thursday after her 3-hour orgo lab, she would drop her books off at her favorite study space—a quiet corner room on the third floor of the Science Center—and hurry out the building to the Glen's West Side entrance. The Glen itself wasn't that big, but it still took a good half-hour to walk through it. And Ami didn't mind that it took that long. Every minute in the Glen was precious and she was glad that winter had yet to claim its arboreal splendor.

Trudging through fallen leaves and branches, Ami breathed in deeply, enjoying the crisp autumn air. A breeze kicked a cluster of leaves from the ground, twirling them into a wispy dance of red, yellow and orange. The rattle of a woodpecker sounded off in the distance, followed by the sweet lilt of a couple of robins. Ami loved the ambience the Glen offered. She especially savored the sound of leaves crunching beneath her boots.

No one knew about her Glen walks. Not even Usagi. It was the only place on campus where she could remain completely alone with her thoughts. And she didn't even do any thinking there. She merely imagined herself as part of her surroundings, letting the scenery wash away all of her worries from the week. It was possibly the best audio-visual therapy that money couldn't buy. It was her secret pleasure and she wanted it that way.

Or so she thought.

15 minutes had passed when Ami heard the whistling. She stopped by a gnarled oak tree and listened. She didn't recognize the tune; it was sprightly, like the laughter of children.

Who could it be? Ami certainly wasn't the only one who frequented the Glen, but it was unusual to run into someone at this time of day. Could it be another student with a penchant for the outdoors? Or more specifically (and a worst case scenario), a stoner out for his afternoon fix? She had heard stories about people smoking weed and dropping acid and doing God-knows-what other illegal substances in the Glen. As the whistling got louder and the footsteps closer, Ami's apprehension grew.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when the mysterious whistler finally emerged.

Makoto stopped whistling when she locked eyes with Ami. The taller girl seemed a bit taken back at first, but quickly composed herself with a smile. "Hey, fancy seeing you here. Seems like we run into each other in the most random places."

 _Oh my god,_ Ami thought. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod itsher sheshere whatshouldido whatshouldisay._

She cleared her throat. "Yes. I…I must say, there's a lot more sun out here than in the health center." _Ooh, Ami Mizuno, you verbally challenged dummy! What on Earth is the matter with you?_

Makoto tilted her head, smiling crookedly. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stepped a bit closer. If she had thought Ami's comment was weird, she didn't show it. "You take walks here often?" she asked.

 _Calm down_ , Ami thought. With her right hand, she clasped her ribcage, underneath which pounded her heart. _We are just two individuals making conversation. Light stuff, nothing heavy. You can do this._

"I come here once a week. Every Thursday after lab."

"No kidding? I take walks here every week too. It's great, isn't it?"

Ami nodded.

"What's even more awesome is that you can ski through this trail in the winter. You ever go cross-country skiing?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"You should. It's hard, but so worth all the trouble. I get such a huge rush whenever I come out the end."

"I, I see."

Makoto stepped even closer and looked at Ami curiously. "Everything alright? You seem kinda out of it."

"I'm fine," Ami replied in time. "I just didn't get much sleep yesterday."

"Lots of work, huh?"

"Yes. Orgo is a lot of memorization."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm no good at that stuff, even though bio is a req for my major."

"Environmental science, right?"

"Hey, you remembered!"

Ami shrugged. "It's a unique major."

"Yeah, it's definitely not as popular as econ or gov, but I like the classes for it so far. Except for bio of course. Too many terms. Maybe you can do my homework for me. Heheh, just kidding."

"Well…if…if you're having trouble with certain concepts, I won't be opposed to helping you study…"

"Yeah? So does that mean you'll do my bio homework? 'cause I will literally worship the grounds you walk on if you did."

Ami twisted her lips in an effort not to burst into giggles, but it was proving to be rather difficult. "I only said I might help you study. If you so decide to take advantage of my generosity I would have no choice but to retract my offer."

"Aw man. There goes my A for the semester."

They laughed loudly and freely, as if the Glen belonged to them and no one else. When their laughter settled, Ami felt fuzzy inside, and a bit light-headed.

"Say, you wanna see something cool?" Makoto suddenly asked.

The offer aroused Ami's curiosity. "What is it?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Ami glanced at her watch. She had already gone past her usual quota of 30 minutes. But then again, this was Makoto who was offering, not a stranger or an acquaintance.

"It won't be long," Makoto responded cheerfully. "I promise."

"Okay. Sure."

Makoto beckoned Ami to follow. They walked a few yards opposite the way Ami had taken and stopped by some shrubs. Pushing through a small opening, they continued through a smaller trail, heading deeper into the woods. The only sound they could hear was the hushed rustling of leaves and their footsteps. Neither girl spoke. At one point, they accidentally brushed their hands together. Blushing, Ami stole a glance at Makoto, but the taller girl's expression was unreadable. Either she didn't notice it or she was pretending that it hadn't happened. What did it matter anyway? They were only going for a walk. Besides, what was it that Makoto had to show her so badly?

"Ah," Makoto stopped in her tracks. "Here we are."

In front of them, about three feet away, stood a glass pyramid on a rusty, weather-beaten pedestal. The pyramid was of medium size and transparent. There was a border of written text on the bottom of each triangular surface. Ami found the design simple but very beautiful.

"It's cool right? Wonder who put it here," Makoto said in a low, throaty tone.

"It's lovely," Ami replied, her voice just as soft. "How did you find this place?"

"It's kinda silly," Makoto laughed and scratched the back of her head. "You really wanna hear it?"

"Yes, do tell."

"Okay. So I was trying to write an essay one day, and I could not for the life of me get a single paragraph down let alone a word. I'm normally not that great with words but man, the writer's block was real that time." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyway, I decided to get some air seeing how I've been staring at a computer screen for two hours without getting anything done. Usually I enter the glen from the West Side, but I thought, hell, let's try going through the other way! So I took the East Side entrance, and I was ten minutes into walking when this wasp decided to fly right into my face."

Ami's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Makoto shook her head as if to berate herself. "Yeah, I totally freaked out and tripped sideways over those shrubs we just passed. I picked myself up and was about to head back when I saw this trail. I'd never taken it before so I decided a little adventure wouldn't hurt. That's how I found this thing." She grinned, the pride of her discovery evident in the brilliant spark of her green eyes.

"A happy accident," Ami replied, smiling back. Makoto's aura was proving to be contagious. Ami wished she could be physically closer, not that they weren't already, but holding hands. Wrapped in each other's arms. Lips touching. In bed. Naked.

"Whoa, you okay there Ami?" Makoto placed her hands on Ami's shoulders. The smaller girl jolted from the touch as a feeling of delight swirled in her stomach.

"Yes! Why? I-is there something on my face?"

"No, you're just…really red, that's all," Makoto said, barely able to contain her chuckles. "Like a—pfft—a lobster."

Ami frowned and slapped Makoto's arm. The taller girl bent over with laughter, her broad shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She straightened out to look at Ami, whose face was scrunched in feigned displeasure. Feigned, because the corners of her mouth were twitching, the giggles threatening to spill out any moment, and Makoto did not miss a single sign. She laughed again.

"I can't believe you just compared me to a crustacean," Ami said, dragging each word so her voice remained steady. "And a hideous one at that too!"

"I was only referring to the color," Makoto replied. "Now you're more like a peach!"

"Much better."

"…nah, you're still a lobster."

"Oh you! That's it, I'm leaving."

"I was kidding!"

Makoto took Ami's arm. The very act of it froze Ami's feet to the leaf-littered ground. It felt wonderful. "I'd prefer if you stayed and chilled a bit more."

"This was very nice, I agree, but I have to do work now," Ami said, smiling, if not a little wistfully. "I really enjoyed this."

Makoto smiled back, letting her arm drop (to Ami's silent disapproval). "I'm glad. Maybe we can, you know, go for a walk together next time."

Ami could feel her heart leap. Was Makoto insinuating something here? Something perhaps much more than a friendly invitation? No way. They had just met. It couldn't be anything beyond that. And really, even if it suggested nothing, Ami couldn't be disappointed anyway. To spend more time with Makoto, to be able to share a quiet place of their own was more than enough for her.

At least for now.

"Sure," Ami replied, no longer caring about the blush on her cheeks. "I'd like that."


	4. First of the Year

**A/N: Short and sweet, and a 100% in Mako's perspective. Usual disclaimers apply. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **First of the Year**

"So are you going?"

Makoto shrugged and rolled her muddy shorts down her knees. The locker room reeked of sweat and rain, and she was just about ready to dive into a shower stall. But Corey Burns, the redhead mid-center from Oklahoma, had no intention of giving the brunette an easy pass.

"C'mon, you always do this when I ask. Gimme a straight answer already," she half-moaned, half-pleaded, her ocean-blue eyes rollicking with the eager desperation of an attention-deprived family dog.

Makoto gave another shrug. "I told you already, I dunno. Besides, I'm not that really into parties."

"But it's the first big party on campus Mako!" Corey huffed with a toss of her head. "Can't you afford to live a little? You're holed up in your room all the time."

"I do _not_ stay in my room all the time." Makoto frowned. "I spend more time outdoors than half the people on my floor, probably the whole campus."

"Practice and glen walks do not count as social life."

"Oh, lay off me will ya? I went to Freshman Gala."

"That was two weeks ago, sweetie. And you didn't even go home with anyone."

"Maybe I just wanted to dance and talk to people."

"Well maybe you're blind or something 'cause I definitely would have noticed if half the room was checking me out."

"Please, not this again."

"You have no idea how many guys are into you, you know that?"

Makoto snorted. "They're just desperate."

"Hey!" Corey barked. "You need to cut that crap this instant Kino, 'cause you're gorgeous and you fucking know it. Even Dominic Vega's been asking about you."

"Who?"

Corey clapped a palm to her brow. "See, this is why you need to get out more. He's the baseball captain? Tall, Spanish-looking dude with the biceps? Super sexy eyes?"

"Oh, him. He's alright I guess…what?"

Corey leaned towards her teammate, eyes narrowed and searching. "You're not gay, are you?"

"Eh?!" Makoto's voice shrilled up another octave. "Why would you ask me that?"

The redhead smirked. "I'm joking you dummy. You're just… such an asexual hottie."

"Gee thanks, that's very flattering."

"You're welcome. So you going or not."

Makoto sighed. She grabbed a lime-colored towel from her sports bag and draped it around her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe. Who's throwing it anyway?"

"KDS but that's irrelevant," Corey replied. "Jean told me this is one of the best parties of the semester so you really don't wanna miss it." She leaned in closer. "And Dominic's gonna be there too. You should seriously talk to him. He's a sweetheart."

"I dunno. You know how I feel about older guys…"

"We're in college now Mako. Leave the past behind and focus on what's in front of you. Loosen up! When it comes down to it, sex is just another basic need."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna start hooking up with some rando."

"Dominic is _not_ a rando." Corey spread her arms in a dramatic gesture. "He's perfection. An earthbound Adonis. The love child of every female wet dream. Sex on a stick."

"That's doesn't even make sense."

" _You_ don't make any sense."

Makoto fought the urge to roll her eyes. Corey meant well, but the brunette couldn't see how keg-stands, sloppy kisses and public bouts of vomiting fit into anyone's idea of fun. The boys were good looking certainly, but every single one of them reminded her of _him,_ though she had to admit the Jewish boy she talked to at the Freshmen Gala hadn't been so bad (Josh? Jacob? She couldn't remember his name). Asides from that, she simply wasn't drawn to them anymore. She began to wonder if Corey had been right about calling her an "asexual hottie". Well, she wasn't sure about the "hottie" part, but asexual? Perhaps there was something in it she needed to deconstruct.

"I want you to sleep on it, okay?" Corey said as she peeled off her jersey, revealing a pair of generous C's tucked into a sports bra.

 _Didn't know she had such a nice chest,_ the thought suddenly crossed Makoto's mind as her eyes trailed upwards to her teammate's face. _Her eyes are so pretty. Deep and blue. Just like Ami's. Except Ami is a lot prettier. And she's so cute when she blushes…wait, what the hell? Why am I thinking about her all of a sudden? Jesus!_

Snapping away from her thoughts, Makoto swung her locker door shut.

"I want you to sleep on it okay?" she heard Corey say, but the redhead's voice seemed like a distant murmur.

"Mako? You listening to me?"

"Hunh?"

Corey frowned and shook her head. She faced the brunette, arms akimbo. "I said I want you to think about going to that party. Besides, I'm not the only one who wants to see you there. Lexi and Alicia said they'll be _verrry_ upset if you don't show up."

"Alright fine," Makoto gave in. "I'll let you know tomorrow." She winced when a finger jabbed her in the sternum.

"Tomorrow. And don't you dare forget or you won't be baking anything for the next three months, " said Corey.

"You are such a bitch sometimes."

"Love you too, babe. But I'm serious though. Free booze and music, plus a nice dessert with the compliments from Mr. Vega's dong."

"Corey!"

"Kidding. But you know what I mean."

"Can I please go shower now?"

"Right this way your highness."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."


	5. Repose

**Repose**

Ami was ready to fling her laptop out the window. 3 hours of typing and only two paragraphs? Wasn't it bad enough that her lab partner had all but ruined their project? She had a week to turn in the paper but she also had an exam on Monday, and the only way she was going to squeeze in time for studying was to have a draft ready for the Writing Center by today, which was—she shot a glare at her calendar—Wednesday.

She sighed. Her professor had been gracious enough to extend the project deadline so there was still some time to piece this draft together. But a couple of people were being a bit chatty in the hallway and Ami was tempted to blame her lack of productivity on them. She took a deep breath, pushed away from the desk, and moved to the door to politely tell those outside to tone it down. But the moment she opened the door, the words fizzled from her lips. Behind the threshold stood Makoto, in the midst of a heated discussion with Usagi.

"But you've gotta go!" Usagi was talking in a higher pitched voice than usual. "Everyone in our class is gonna be there!"

"I know, I know! But it's gonna be too loud and crowded and—hey Ami!" Makoto smiled, and Ami felt her knees go weak. "Hi Mako," she answered with a shy smile. Ignoring the fuzzy swirls in her chest, she stole a quick once-over of the brunette.

Makoto was wearing a camo print shirt and she had left it unbuttoned. Beneath that she wore a black v-neck, which flattered the swell of her breasts. Her long legs were tucked into a pair of torn Levis, and her shoes of choice were Chuck Taylors, red and weathered. "You going to the KDS party?" she asked.

"Oh that's right!" Usagi chirped. "Are you going Ami?"

"Um—" Ami glanced at Makoto. "I'm not sure."

"Wha—at? But it's on Friday! You _gotta_ go out on a Friday."

"I—I have a lot of work to catch up with."

"Why not take a day off?" Makoto joined in. "C'mon, it's the weekend. We should all go together. It'll be fun!"

Usagi whipped her head towards the brunette. "You just _told_ me you weren't thinking of going!"

"Well—I—I changed my mind!" Makoto chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "What the hell, I might as well check it out."

"Oh? And what's with the sudden change of heart? 'Cause if my memory serves me correctly, you said to me that you were not about—what was it?—life on the shitfaced lane."

"I did _not_ say that."

"You pretty much did though."

"God, you and Corey are literally the same person."

"Corey? Who's that?"

"Never mind. I'm going though, and that's all you need to know. You sure you don't wanna join us Ami?"

Ami pursed her lips and knew she was in trouble. Her motivation to spend the weekend at the library was melting away like butter in a hot pan. Priorities. What about them? This was Makoto asking her for Christ's sake! But the project—the paper—and the exam on Monday? Could she really afford a night off?

 _Yes. If it's only for a night then I don't see why no—_

 _Get real. You got work to do._

 _So does everyone else._

 _But you're not everyone else. Have you already forgotten? First on the dean's li—_

 _Is that all you care about? Your GPA? Do you seriously want your collegiate experience to be a repeat of high school?_

 _If that's what it takes to be number one then so be it._

 _What if I didn't care about that so much? What if I wanted to do something different for a change?_

 _Are you quite certain of that?_

 _I—_

 _Your mother won't be pleased._

 _But she—_

"Um—hey, Ami?"

Ami blinked. "I'm so sorry Mako. What were you saying?"

Makoto smirked. "You just pulled an Usagi."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

Ignoring the fuming blonde, Makoto continued, "I asked if you were sure you didn't wanna go with us."

"Oh—I—I'll think about it."

The smile grew on Makoto's face. "Definitely do that. The more the merrier."

"Wow, look who turned into a social butterfly," Usagi teased, and then yelped when Makoto flicked one of her buns.

"Why do you keep your hair up like that?" The brunette laughed. "You look like a cartoon."

"Well I'm not the one in a military uniform!"

"This?" Makoto looked down at her shirt. "You don't like it? I got it from Urban Outfitters."

"Ha! You know who shops there? People who shove greens to look like hoboes!"

"Well I may _look_ like a hobo, but you literally are a bunhead."

"Oh—why—you—just you wait, I'll come up with a devastating comeback in a few minutes and then you'll be sorry you ever messed with me!"

"Do your worst, bunhead."

Just then, a door swung open and a raven-haired beauty poked her head out. "Could you keep it down please?" she said in a quiet but surly voice, her violet eyes narrowed. "Some people are trying to study."

"Sorry 'bout that," Makoto said. The door closed shut and Makoto lowered her voice. "Let's go to my room. I got some goodies left over from yesterday."

At the mention of snacks Usagi's eyes lit up, and before Ami could protest the blonde had taken her arm and was all but dragging her to the end of the hallway, in the direction of the brunette's room.

Everything about Makoto's room seemed to radiate with comfort. Her bed, swathed in a mint green comforter, lay behind a double-framed window that gave a splendid view of the courtyard. On the left corner was a fluffy couch with tasteful rose patterns. On the right side was a small shelf lined with tiny pots of herbs and houseplants. Next to the shelf was a neatly organized desk, and then a mini-fridge covered in magnets of motivational quotes. In the center of the room sat a massive maroon-colored beanbag chair. Posters, banners, and Polaroids covered the walls like ivy. Whiffs of cinnamon and thyme hung in the air.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Makoto said as she beckoned the girls to take a seat. "Didn't have time to tidy up properly." She then moved to the mini-fridge, opened it, and pulled out a tray of pecan-studded brownies. She offered them to the girls, who had settled onto the rose pattern couch.

"What are you saying Mako? This place is spanking clean!" Usagi said through a mouthful of brownie.

"Ehh, it could use another round of vacuuming. How're the brownies though? They taste alright?"

Usagi reached for her second piece. "So good," she moaned.

"It's delicious Mako," said Ami. "Where'd you get the recipe?"

Makoto smiled. "My mom taught me."

Usagi crammed the rest of her brownie into her mouth. "Your mom— _mnch_ —is like— _mnch_ —the best cook ever— _mnch mnch_."

"Yeah, she sure is," Makoto said, her smile dropping ever so slightly. Was it sadness in Makoto's eyes that Ami saw in that instant? She could've been imagining things. Even so, the misery and lonesomeness in Makoto's expression however brief, had seemed all too real for Ami, and she was overcome with an aching desire to hold Makoto and comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. But the brightness in the brunette's eyes returned as she and Usagi began discussing the raven-haired beauty from before.

"We weren't even being that loud. Why doesn't she just study at the library or something?" Usagi grumbled.

"Some people study better in their rooms. I'm one of 'em." Makoto crossed her legs as she perched her bottom on the mini-fridge. "That's Rei Hino, right? I've talked to her before. Seems like a nice girl, but a bit aloof if you ask me."

"I don't think she likes me. Do you know her at all Ami?"

Ami looked at Usagi, then at Makoto. Then she looked back at Usagi. "Um—she's in my sociology class but I've never had the chance to talk to her in person. Like Mako said she's very reserved and rarely says much. But when she does, she provides great insight into the topic at hand."

"So she's gorgeous _and_ smart." Usagi sighed, biting into another brownie. "Some people have it all."

"Why would she not like you? I mean, you wear buns on your head but that's no reason to hate on someone," Makoto said.

"Very funny." Usagi rolled her eyes. "I dunno. She always gives me the stink-eye whenever I look her way during class."

"Have you ever, like, talked to her before?" Makoto asked.

"No, that's the thing! I barely even know her and she hates me!"

"I don't claim to be good friends with her, but she didn't strike me as someone who'd do that for no good reason. You sure you didn't do anything to piss her off?"

"No Mako! Do you really think I'd go out of my way to make people hate me?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Makoto smirked and Ami covered her smile with a hand.

"Ugh, you're so not helpful you know that?"

"That's the beauty of our friendship. I'm absolutely useless but you seek my counsel anyway. But in all seriousness I think you're overthinking it, and if she has something against you then that's her problem."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Makoto called out.

The door opened and Minako slid into the room. "Ooh, some good company here." She flashed a smile at the girls before plopping down onto the beanbag chair. "What you guys up to?"

"Just hanging out," Makoto said. "Want some brownies?"

Minako quirked an eyebrow. "Do I want some brownies?" She drew her eyes to the tray Makoto held out to her. "Does a woodchuck chuck wood?"

Makoto shook her head. "Totally out of context, but help yourself."

The blonde winked, plucked a small piece from the tray and dropped it into her mouth. "Oh god, that is a damn good brownie."

Usagi followed suit and grabbed what was probably her fifth helping. "I had no idea you guys were friends!"

"We were on the same trip for pre-o," Minako said, licking her fingers clean. "Those were some good times, huh Mako?"

The brunette crossed her arms behind her head. "Yeah I had fun. Not sure if I can say the same for you."

Minako snorted. "Okay, maybe I did step on a beehive and got myself damn near massacred."

"And that wasn't even the worst of it," Makoto said, winking at the other girls.

"Oh stop it you! Anyway, I actually have a really really big favor to ask you."

"Ah, of course. And how may I be of service your royal highness?"

"Hush, just hear me out." Minako tossed another bite of brownie into her mouth. "So this might sound a little crazy—but I've been keeping a cat in my room since the beginning of the semester."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "Get outta here."

"For real?" Usagi joined in, her eyes as round as dinner plates. "How? Does the RA know?"

Minako shook her head. "Nope. If he did then Artemis would have to go."

"Artemis?" Throaty giggles broke out from Makoto. "Your cat's name is Artemis?"

"Yes, I named him Artemis and no, he's not my cat. I'm just looking after him for a while."

"So he's a stray?"

"Technically, yeah. But that's not the issue here. I'm gonna be off campus next weekend for a match so I need someone to take care of him."

"And you nominated _me_ for the job."

"Please Mako? It's only for a weekend." The blonde clasped her hands together and puckered her lips.

"What about your roommate? You think of asking her?"

"We're both on the team so she's going to Bowdoin too."

Makoto sighed, running a hand through her wavy bangs. "Well, someone's gotta feed kitty."

"You're the best gorgeous!" Minako chimed and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "Seriously, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just divide the labor with bunhead over here."

Usagi frowned at Makoto and then said, "Can we go see him Mina? I just adore cats!"

"Later. He's out on the prowl right now. I let him back in through my window when he's done."

"That's ridiculous," Makoto said, shaking her head. "You're really something else."

Minako winked. "I'll take that as a compliment. Well now that's settled, who's going to this KDS thing on Friday?"

"I think we all are," Usagi said, smiling. "You're going too, right Ami?"

Ami shifted in her seat as three pairs of eyes locked in on her.

 _Go ahead. You know you want to._

 _But the essay and—and the exa—_

 _Don't you want to spend time with her?_

 _I do but—_

 _Then what's stopping you?_

 _Because I'm no good at those things._

 _Then this is the perfect time for change._

 _Can't it come later?_

 _No. Not when she's there. And you know it._

 _That may be true, but I'm walking through a fog all the same._

 _That doesn't mean you can't try._

 _I do try. Look how well that turned out._

 _You have to try harder._

 _But I don't want to go through that again._

 _Don't lie to yourself. Go for it._

 _But—_

 _Go for it._

 _Go for it._

"Uh—sure. Now that I think about it, I should be able to get all my work done before that."

"Great!" Minako beamed. "I asked 'cause Rei Hino's having a pregame in her room. The whole floor's been invited."

"Rei?" Usagi nearly screeched. "Like _the_ Rei Hino?"

"Who else silly?"

"She—well—"

"Doesn't strike you as the partying type? Yeah she could be a real nun sometimes, but you know how these Catholic schoolgirls are. Prim and proper on the outside, wild and crazy on the inside. Rawr." Minako made a clawing motion at Makoto, who returned the gesture.

"But wait, how do you know this girl? What's she like?" Usagi asked.

"We had the same OL," Minako replied. "She's a lot of fun if you get to know her. Why?"

"Usagi's convinced she hates her guts," Makoto interjected.

"I just _feel_ like she does for no reason!"

"Do you know this girl?" Minako asked.

"No, not really."

"Then you're overthinking it. She just has a bad case of resting bitch-face. That's all."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it, Usagi. I'll introduce you to her on Friday. Trust me, you guys will get along fine." Minako smiled and looked at Makoto. "And thanks again girl. My heart goes out to you and all your little plants. May God bless their souls."

Makoto gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Then she looked at her watch. "Aw, looks like we're gonna have to wrap this up, ladies. I got peer review in ten minutes."

"That sucks," Usagi yawned and stretched her arms. "I think I'll go take a nap."

The girls thanked Makoto for the brownies and filed out the door, all except for Ami, who stopped, faced Makoto and said, "If—if you need any help looking after the cat—just—you know—knock on my door."

Makoto leaned on the doorframe wearing her contagious smile. "Sure. I'll keep that in mind."

Ami smiled back. "I guess I'll—see you on Friday then."

"Yeah. Should be fun."

After they exchanged good byes, Makoto shut the door. She then leaned her back against the door and sighed. _What is up with you Makoto Kino? You were adamant about not going. You were never one to be wishy washy. Is it because of—_

 _I don't know…_

… _I really don't._

But deep down, she did.


	6. Indulgence

**Indulgence**

"I'm telling you Ami. It's a good thing you're going out tonight," Usagi said as she stood by the mirror. "Are you almost done by the way?"

"Ah, y-yes! Just a moment please," called Ami from the closet.

"Well hurry up, 'cause I'm dying to see your new look!" Usagi smiled at the mirror, beginning her rehearsal of her 'party gestures'. She simpered, giggled, and batted eyelashes, flirted with an imaginary boy whom she named Carl ("Oh Carl, I really like your cologne"). They were hitting 1st base when Ami stepped out of the closet. "Um…what do you think?"

Usagi motioned at her roommate to come up to the mirror. Ami complied, blushing when Usagi's hands folded around her bare shoulders. "I think you look really, really hot."

"D-don't you think it's too…um, short?"

"Nonsense!"

"But it barely covers my breasts…"

"Girl, you should be proud to have the bod to pull off a crop-top. Your stomach is so flat! What's your secret?"

"Um…I go to the pool occasionally?"

"I should take up swimming too. I'm just so lazy. When do you go? Maybe I'll join you."

"I go when I can, usually on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It's best to go early when there's less people."

"Damn, you're like clockwork. My parents will totally love you. Hey, what's with the long look?"

"Usagi, I…I'm very grateful that you took the time and effort to pick this top for me but…"

"But what? What's the matter? You look absolutely stunning in it!"

"I…it's just that…I've never worn anything this revealing in public before."

Usagi laughed. "Well, it never hurts to try something new!"

"I don't know." Ami felt the frilled hem of the crop-top. It was white and sleeveless, and cut away to show her stomach in a teasing angle. "Do you think I should actually wear something like this?"

"You will have all the boys drooling over you when we get to the Shed. Trust me, you look amazing. But first," Usagi ran a finger through the back of Ami's bob. "We need to do something about this hair."

"My hair?" Ami pushed a lock of blue behind her ear. "What about it?"

"It's a bit too…practical. Doesn't really match your outfit. Hmm, hang on a sec." Turning around, Usagi walked to her bureau, and after scrounging around for a bit returned with a handful of bobby pins. "Since your hair's short," she said, gathering Ami's bangs into one hand, "what we wanna do is go for a sharp statement, something that says both cute and sexy." She then twisted, pinned, and combed, and then finally stepped away with a satisfied grin. "Verdict?"

O-mouthed and round-eyed, Ami could only stare at her reflection. Her hair had been swept to one side with a loose braid circled over her ear, which branched from the rest of the bangs that dropped gracefully to her cheekbone. Her smooth forehead was unveiled, which highlighted the color of her eyes.

"Wow…Usagi…I…that is…I don't…"

"You can thank me later." Usagi winked and patted Ami on the shoulder. "Now let's get some makeup on you, yeah?"

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Usagi trilled.

Minako let herself in. "Room service." She brandished a bottle of strawberry Bacardi and then set it on Usagi's desk. "Really like what I'm seeing by the way," she purred as she eyed the other girls.

"Aw, thanks boo. Love that dress by the way." Usagi reached out to feel Minako's burgundy dress. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Please," Minako gave a dramatic sigh, raising her eyes to the ceiling. "It was an absolute _chore_ trying to squeeze into this thing. I really gotta cut back on the carbs or I'm gonna end up looking like the Michelin Man."

"Excuse me, I think you're mistaking fat for curves." Usagi clutched her sides with both hands. " _This_ is fat."

"Psh, if you're fat then I'm the Queen of England. Hey, you think this dress makes my boobs look too small?"

"They look fine, girl. Firm and sweet like ripe mangos."

"Yeah? Wanna give 'em a squeeze?"

"Ack, get away you perv!"

Cackling, Minako cupped the underside of her breasts and began inching towards Usagi. "C'mon, honey bunny. You know you wanna."

Usagi leapt back and latched onto her roommate. "Help me Ami! She's completely lost it!"

"Aha? Does _ma chérie_ Ami want in too?"

"M-Mina please. This is very inappropriate."

"Yeah! Put them away!"

Minako huffed and flipped her hair. "I'm just playing, you two! Some people have no sense of humor."

"Not when borderline molesting is involved!"

"Whatever. Say, how about a little aperitif?" Minako ran a hand down the neck of the Bacardi bottle. "We still have 20 minutes."

"Wait, can we do Ami's makeup first? I just got done with her hair."

Minako threw a coy glance in Ami's direction. "Well, it just so happens that I possess an intimate knowledge of accentuating the multifarious panes of female sensuality."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You quoting last night's reading?"

"What I meant was, we gonna turn this girl into a sexy queen or nah?"

"Much better."

* * *

When the girls were let into Rei's room around 9:40, people were already making inroads into a tub of Jack Daniels and sour mix cocktail. Ami found the drink to her liking and was also relieved that she recognized most of the faces from the crowd. There was Jenna Ellsworth from Intro Drawing, David Harrington, Cary Simons and a few others from Orgo 101, and a lanky boy with angular features whose name Ami couldn't remember for the moment but whom she was certain was in her 10:30 Poetry & Prose. Alas, there was no sign of Makoto.

"Mako? She's pregaming with the soccer girls," said Minako.

"Oh, I see." Ami faked a smile and then gulped on her cocktail. It tasted flat. She knew why it tasted flat and she would've thrown it out if it hadn't been for all the voices of the room closing in around her. As she drained her cup, her mind ran through a laundry list of reasons why reaching for a second one was a bad idea. No matter, it was only the first drink. Even if her cheeks were warm or her head was light or she was getting all giggle-fraught, it was still early in the game. She had to go on. The room called for it. The whole evening called for it. She helped herself to another cocktail and downed it just as fast. The other girls were delighted.

"This is really tasty," Ami found herself complimenting Rei at one point.

Rei thanked her and gave a smile that whisked the breath away from Ami's lips. Close to how Makoto made her feel though neither gut-stirring nor knee-jellying as any of her boyish grins. Ami found it hard to believe that the grump from Wednesday was the same fairy-tale gorgeous girl standing in front of her, chatting with everyone without any airs, at least none Ami could make out. Concerning her apparent dislike for Usagi, it turned out that Rei had merely been fascinated by Usagi's hairstyle. Though Usagi had been flustered to say the least, she had become fast friends with Rei, and whatever previous notions she may have held towards the mysterious beauty had been all but swallowed by bell-chime laughter.

"I love your top by the way," Rei said, laying a hand on Ami's arm.

So did everyone else it seemed. In the midst of fleshing out a sociability she never knew she had, Ami had missed the many looks and smiles thrown at her from boys and girls alike. Some were lingering. Most were cursory. But no one was buzzed enough to brave the first move.

They were doing shots now. Minako had brought out the Bacardi and was filling shot glasses with all the chin-wiggling pomp of a goddess delivering upon divine promises. Clinks echoed in the room followed by shouts of "cheers!" and "bottoms up!" and "fuck yeah college!" Throats burned. Teeth hissed. Souls were drenched. They were ready for another round.

"I think I'll pass," Ami said.

Minako refilled her shot. "Always good to pace yourself." She swigged it empty and set it down perhaps a little harder than necessary. "By the way," she said, scrunching her nose from the strawberry fumes climbing to the back of her eyes, "guy in the back with the purple polo shirt. Long ponytail."

Ami glanced in the direction Minako gestured at.

"Him? He's in my Poetry & Prose class."

"Yeah? Well, he's been eye-fucking you ever since we got here."

"Oh please, Mina…"

"I'm serious! Hell, I wouldn't mind, he's a doll."

"He's okay."

"Girl, you need to get your eyes checked 'cause that's a 9 in my book."

"His hair's too long."

"So what? It's pretty at least."

"I'm not interested. Why don't _you_ go talk to him?"

"Believe me, I would've if he looked at me like he was looking at you." Minako tilted her head. "Yup, he's still all over ya. Sure you don't wanna go say hi?"

"Maybe later."

"There might not be a later."

"He's probably drunk and desperate."

"With that face? Highly doubt it."

Usagi hopped in between them, throwing her arms around Ami. "What are you guys talking about without me?"

"Oh nothing special. Ami's got an admirer, that's all."

"Ooh? And who might that be? Is he cute?"

"Very."

"Where is he?"

"Back of the room. Tall guy in the purple polo."

"Oh! That's Taiki Kou. I have gym with him."

"Do you like, know everybody?"

"Maybe. He's a real hottie for sure. You should talk to him, Ami."

"I…I'm fine hanging out with you girls for the night. Really."

"Ami, are you gay?" Minako deadpanned.

"Wha—at?!" Ami squeaked.

"Just kidding. But you might as well be if you're gonna ignore _him_ of all people."

"I…I'm not…"

"Relax, I was joking. Anyway, even if you were I would love you all the same."

"Uh…okay…sh-should we do more shots?"

Minako and Usagi cheered in assent. By the end of the pregame around 10:45, Ami had slugged five shots in total.

"To the Shed! To the She—ed! Wooooo!" Usagi pumped her fist in the air. "Hey, you guys know that you're my best friends right? Like, we're best friends now. It's officially offish. We're totally #squadmaterial."

"Usagi, I always knew I would like you," Minako crooned as she looped arms with Usagi and Ami. "By the way, I'm so sorry about pegging you with that volleyball. That was so uncalled for."

"That was from such a long time ago! I know you didn't do it on purpose so seriously, don't worry about it."

"God, I love you. You're gorgeous."

"You too, sexy. Speaking of sexy, we have competition Minako 'cause Ami's been getting all the attention tonight. I've created a monster. What do we do? She's so hot it hurts, dammit!"

Ami clapped a hand over her mouth, Usagi's arm being the only thing keeping her from doubling over in laughter.

"I wasn't lying when I said you have a killer bod, Ami. You should not have listened to me!"

"I'm sorry. I just _had_ to ruin your evening."

Usagi waggled her tongue. "We'll see about that!"

The Leicester Center, also known as 'The Shed', was an industrial rhombus structure with a cavern of a multi-purpose events space on its first floor. The nonstop drubbing of bass-massive trap beats beckoned the girls to the debauchery in store.

 _unf chak tst chak ch-ch-chak unf unf chak unf tstststst chak ch-ch-ch-chak chak chak unf unf unf_

Inside, a schizophrenic array of phosphoric lights and clumps of bodies drunk with hip-grinding tension, their shadows rolling up the drenched walls only to be flashed out by violent streaks of noise. The girls managed to squeeze their way through the crowd and huddle around the bar, behind which stood a group of KDS brothers, one of them sucking on an e-cig. Franzia cases were stacked in warehouse fashion next to a mini-fort of kegs. Minako gave a wave and a hairy, globe-bellied giant wearing a Panthers cap came forward.

"What can I get ya?" he said with a grin.

"Three Franzes please. Love your beard by the way."

"Thanks, I'm doing No-shave November."

"How thoughtful of you! It must be a lot of work to maintain it though."

The giant shook with laughter, so much that he spilled a bit of Franz and had to refill the cup. "Not really," he said, pushing the drinks to Minako. "I only have to hold it back when I'm eating. I still get food stuck in it though."

"Well, you sure pull it off very well. There's something about a big, strong guy with a full beard."

"You think so? Well damn, thanks for saying that! Wish my girl thought the same."

"You're very welcome and I'm sure she'll learn to admire it. Thanks for the Franz! We'll definitely come back for more."

"Great, enjoy your evening!"

The girls toasted for what was probably the eleventh time that evening and downed the pink artificial wine. Rei joined them moments later, and after much excited chatter and obligatory 'squad' selfies, they all returned to the bar for another round of drinks. By the time they had finished their third cups of Franzia, the girls had unleashed themselves on the dance floor, twirling, spinning, bending, curving, twisting, hair-flipping all to raunchy pop songs about one night stands and black out shenanigans.

But where was Makoto?

Ami looked around. No sign of her anywhere. Was she still with the soccer girls? Maybe she fell sick and Minako simply hadn't checked her phone? And how come Ami still didn't have Makoto's number? Then she remembered why and wanted to slap herself for even bringing that up. Oh, what if she had already gone home with someone? The very thought of it was enough to snap her back to sobriety, except it didn't. If anything, the alcohol kicked her to the ground, giving her no leeway from being straight up with herself. She was…no there was no way she was in love. She was crushing hard for sure, but love? That was uncharted territory and she wasn't dipping a toe in it without seeing the bottom.

"Ami, you okay? What's the matter?" she heard Usagi ask.

She raised her head to let her roommate know she was fine, but a sticky hand on her shoulder swerved her attention.

He wore a pink Ralph Lauren button down, the bottom half of it smeared with beer. You only had to look at his red-rimmed eyes to tell he had begun the night with more than a few keg-stands.

"Ya wanna dance?" he slurred, leaning in a little too close.

Ami scrunched her nose. There was whiskey on his breath. "No thank you."

"C'mawn, don't be like that."

"I said I'm fine."

"Y'll 'ave a good time, I promise."

Ami frowned. Mustering all the Franzia-courage within her she jabbed her most vicious glare at Ralph Lauren. "Excuse me. I already made it clear that I don't want to."

"Take a walk you creep," Rei said as she strutted to Ami's side.

But it was apparent that Ralph Lauren was insistent, so insistent in fact, that he grabbed Ami's wrist, drawing Usagi and Minako into the ring.

"You leave her alone!"

"My friend is a member of the Sexual Harrassment Board and she'll have your ass booted off this campus so fast you'll wish you took that summer job to save up for community college! So keep acting like a dick, I dare ya!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ! What is this, Charlie's Angels? Why don't y'all piss off? I'm tryna have a conversation with your pretty friend here."

"She said no the first time." A deep voice cut in. Makoto stood beside Ralph Lauren, arms crossed and menacingly poker-faced. "Or do you not understand basic English?"

"The hell do you care?"

"Let go of her."

"What you just say?"

She grabbed Ralph Lauren by the wrist of his hand that held onto Ami, squeezing until her knuckles whitened, until a thin wail wheezed from his throat. When he still didn't let go, she balled a fist around his collar. "You wanna eat the floor? Be my guest."

He raised his hands. "Alright, I'm leaving I'm leaving! Shit, take it easy!" She broke her grip and he scurried away into the crowd.

Then she turned to Ami. "You okay?"

Before Ami knew it, she had launched herself into Makoto's arms. She sighed, the scent of vanilla and sage and cinnamon washing the smell of beer-sweat out of her nose. Then she realized what she had done and leapt away, folding her arms behind her back. "Uh…yes…yes, th-thank you…for…for doing that…um…h-how was your pregame?"

Makoto pretended to brush something off from her knuckles. She was looking everywhere except at Ami. "Th—the pregame? It was…good…yeah, it was very good…sorry for being late by the way. Took me forever to get through the crowd."

But Ami was no longer listening. She was too busy running her eyes all over Makoto. There was something about her side ponytail that made her look both sporty and risqué. And that sleeveless leather jacket and skimpy tank top combo, those frayed denim shorts wrapped around her toned thighs… Ami was never more grateful for dim lights than now.

Then all the intoxicated currents of anxiety and excitement swirled around in her stomach, causing her head to swim, pooling saliva behind her tongue. "I-I'm sorry," she said, tearing her eyes away from Makoto. "I need to use the restroom for a bit."

"Me too!" Usagi said. "Wanna go together?"

"Sure," Ami gave a weak smile.

"I'll come too. I have to fix my hair," Rei said.

They left, and Minako and Makoto headed back to the bar.

"Thanks," Makoto said as Minako handed her a drink.

Minako took a sip and smacked her lips. "That was pretty cute, what happened back there."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You know. The hug?"

"…what about it?"

"Nothing. Just thought it was pretty cute. Ami's rarely that affectionate with anyone."

"I could tell she was sorta tipsy."

"Aren't you?"

"Meh, not really. I had a couple shots and that's it. You?"

"I got a nice buzz going. I could definitely use a few more."

"You were always a tank."

"Flattering. So, what really took you so long?"

"Uh, I texted you that I was pregaming with the team.

"Oh c'mon Mako, I know you weren't late because of that. Corey texted me that you ran back to your room for something right as everyone was about to leave."

"You wha- she did? Oh jeez…I mean, I left something important okay?"

"Really? So it took you like 40 minutes to get it? Must've been something _very_ important."

"I don't know what you're getting at here. I left something in my room, I went back to get it. That's all that happened."

"Makoto, you're always so punctual and that's one of the reasons why I love you. But you're still a girl. Why else would a girl run back to her room for something 'important' and show up over half-an-hour late for a party she was supposed to go with friends in the first place? Hmm, let me take a guess. You went back to change your outfit."

"How did y- I mean, th-that's not true!"

"Then what were you looking for?"

"It was…it was…dammit, I hate it when you box me in like this!"

"Aha! So you did go back to change your outfit! I knew it! And what for? Out with it!"

"I dunno, I just felt like there was something off about my first outfit. Can't really tell you why. It a gut feeling kind of thing."

"Well you were definitely trying to impress somebody."

"What, can't a girl just look nice for herself?"

"Of course she can. But you wouldn't run all the way back to your room to look nicer for yourself now, would you?"

"What if I did?"

"Then I suggest you get professional help."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be."

"I'm just playing. You look nice though. You know who else looks really nice tonight? Ami."

Makoto grinned. "Yeah, she pulls that top off really well."

"So you do agree she looks good."

"Sure. She's really pretty. She looks good even without makeup."

"She's a very nice girl too. Gentle, smart, modest."

"The whole package, yeah…wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Minako covered her smirk with a palm. "Last time I checked she was single."

"Really? Uh, I mean…that's hard to believe."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause anyone would've gone for her right now. She's a 10."

"A 10 you say?"

"Uh huh."

"Then lemme ask you something else."

"What's that?"

"You have a thing for her, Mako?"

"EHHH?!"

"Please don't scream in my ear."

"Wha-what makes you say that?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe it's the way you look at her, or how your eyes light up at the very mention of her name, or that absolute murderous gaze you had on your face when Ralph Lauren was hitting on her? You tell me."

"But I'm not…you know…"

"Gay?" Minako snorted. "I never said you were, sweetie. But you're definitely not that straight either. Remember Haruka?"

Makoto blushed at the mention of their pre-orientation trip leader. "Tha—that's only because I thought she was a dude!"

"Right, 'cause that didn't seem to dampen your adoration of her at all."

"How are you so sure about this anyway?"

"I don't have to. You're just super obvious. Besides, it's really easy to tell someone's bi when you bend both ways yourself."

"You're bi?"

"Uh, yeah I just told you that. What, is that so weird?"

"No! I just…I had no idea."

"Trust me, I didn't either until junior year. But let's not digress here. What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "World hunger, whaddaya think. I'm talking about Ami you dork! You gonna make a move or nah?"

"Look, I haven't admitted anything yet. You're literally putting words in my mouth."

"Feelings aren't always expressed through words, my Mako-baby."

"Okay, maybe I do think she's pretty and I like being around her, but that doesn't mean I _like_ like her."

"So why were you so eager to find out if she was single then?"

"B-because I was only curious why someone so pretty wasn't taken yet!"

"You're stuttering."

"That's because you're hurling all these weird-ass questions at me!"

"Mako, it's okay if you have a crush on her. It's not a big deal."

"You know what? We're done talking about this 'cause I need another drink."

"Mmkay."

"And this conversation never happened. You hear me?"

"My lips are sealed."

Makoto turned to leave, only to be stopped by a tug on her arm. "Look," Minako said, "don't fret about it too much, okay? Just let things happen."

Makoto opened her mouth to repeat there was no way she felt about Ami in anyway above friendship, but Usagi's voice cut in before she could get a word out.

"Guys! Ami's locked herself in the stall and she's throwing up like crazy!"

* * *

 _This has to be a dream_ , Ami thought. There was no way in hell she was riding piggy-back on Makoto, yet the thick curls against her cheek and the familiar vanilla-sage-cinnamon smell were too vivid to be a part of any dream. Her eyes jolted open from their lidded state. The instant replay of her vomit marathon sandpapered her liquor haze into an urge to hop down the nearest manhole and never see daylight again. But the elements must have conspired to inflame her embarrassment, for the evening air sidled up from kissing her shoulders to snatch from her face a wet sneeze, blotching it onto the nape of Makoto's neck.

"Oh hey, you're awake. Thought you were out cold for the night."

"S-sorry about that…"

"No worries. Are you cold? I can walk faster if you want. Run even."

"No, that's okay." Ami replied, dropping her nose into Makoto's hair. Awkwardness aside, she couldn't help but relish in the snug safety of Makoto's back.

"You're gonna have to chug a whole lot of water when you get back. Otherwise tomorrow morning's gonna suck a big one for you."

"Yeah…sorry."

Makoto chuckled. "Again? What for?"

"…I ruined your night."

"Psh, I only went because of you."

"Pardon?"

"I mean…it's not a big deal. That party sucked anyway."

"…I don't know why I drank so much."

"Heh, welcome to college."

"Yeah, but still…I overstepped my limits. I don't know what came over me tonight."

"Well, sometimes letting loose is the best way to blow off steam. Even if it means leaving a Jackson Pollock on the bathroom floor."

"Ew."

"Tell me about it. I had no idea that puke could be so elaborate. Should've taken a picture and hit up MoMa or something."

"Mako, sto—op. I might actually throw up again…"

"My bad, I couldn't resist."

"I can't believe you're making fun of someone who may have severely undermined their digestive capacity.

"And I love that you stick with your ten-dollar expressions even when you're drunk."

"Are you calling me a nerd?"

"Maybe."

"You're a meanie."

"The absolute worst, I know."

They laughed.

"Mako," Ami said after a moment of silence. "Do you have someone special in your life?"

Makoto slowed her steps. "What'd you say?"

"I…do you have someone special…in your life?"

"…I used to, I guess."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"…what was he like?"

"Oh, he was what you would call…a total douchebag for a lack of a better term."

"…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it was just one of those dumbass high school crushes. My fault for being in denial though. Should've known he'd only lead me on. He'd go through girlfriends like sock laundry and I'd be waiting by the side praying that I'd get to be one of them. Pathetic, huh?"

"No. He's the pathetic one."

"Whoa, you sound a little aggressive there Miss Brainiac. It's all in the past."

"…he would've been lucky to have you. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have you."

"Uh…thanks, Ami. I appreciate that, really. Wha…what about you? You have anyone in mind?

Ami pursed her lips. She was itching to come clean about her feelings, but knew falling on that desire now would be irreversible in the worst possible ways. Then again, she had broached the topic first. The only way out was to tiptoe around the flames.

"Th…there was someone back home who I liked for a bit but…I was too scared to confess."

"And what was _he_ like?"

"Him?" Ami closed her eyes and thought about everything she felt for Makoto. "Well…he possessed a rather benign disposition. Whenever he smiled he had my heels stuck to the floor. He had a headful of dark beautiful thick hair that I always dreamed of running my hands through. He was also tall. Lanky, but with fine proportions. Most importantly, he made me feel safe whenever I was around him."

"Wow…sounds like you were bitten pretty bad. You stay in touch with him at all?"

"…no. He…he transferred to a foreign school and…I haven't spoken to him since then."

"…I see."

Wordham came into view and in short time Makoto was carrying Ami up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. But the door was locked.

"Hey Ami? D'you have the key?"

"Um…hold on a second." Ami felt through her pockets. "Shit. I think it's in the room."

"Alright. Guess we're going to my room then."

"What? Are…are you sure? I can just call campus security."

"And have those assholes charge you 25 just to open a door? Nah, you can wait 'til Usagi gets back."

Ami tried to protest, but she was weighed down with exhaustion. She nodded and let herself be led to Makoto's single. Once inside, Makoto helped Ami into the bed, waving away her feeble insistence that the couch was good enough.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll get you some water," Makoto said, pulling the comforter to Ami's neck. She left the room and returned with a full Nalgene and set it beside the lamp on the nightstand. "I'll give you some aspirin in the morning. If you need anything else during the night just poke me."

"Okay," Ami hummed as sleep began pouring into her eyes. The comforter smelled of Makoto.

"Alright. Sweet dreams." Makoto reached for the lamp to turn it off.

Just then, Ami sat up from the bed. "Mako?"

Makoto paused, her fingers hovering over the lamp switch. "Yeah?"

Ami didn't answer. Instead, she leaned in and pecked Makoto on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in the taller girl's ear, then dropped back to the bed and pulled the comforter over her face.

It took Makoto more than a few hours to fall asleep that night.


End file.
